The invention relates to write strategy modification, and in particular, to dynamic write strategy modification.
A write strategy is a significant factor of data writing quality of an optical disc drive. The write strategy table is utilized to store a plurality of write strategies. Before writing data to the optical disc, a specific write strategy is chosen from the write strategy table according to a disc identification (ID). However, the chosen write strategy is not always optimal during writing. The major causes are: (a) the material are different in the inner area and the outer area of the optical disc; (b) different disc manufacturer or different optical discs but using the same ID; (c) the mechanism is tilted or the optical pick-up efficiencies are different in the inner area and the outer area of the optical disc; (d) write strategy variation caused by environment temperature; and (e) variations from driver IC and optical pick-up. Hence a dynamic write strategy modification method is necessary to modify the current write strategy during writing.
Some dynamic write strategy modification methods are disclosed to increase the data writing quality. For example, during the writing process, the optical disc drive pauses writing and checks the write quality, and then modifies the write strategy according to the write quality. However, how to modify the write strategy according to the write quality is never mentioned.